The present invention relates to a system construction and so on for realizing a long play recording/reproducing system such as a recording/reproducing apparatus and a reproducing apparatus.
Conventionally, for example, in VHS standard magnetic recording/reproducing apparatuses or video tape recorders (VTR), there has been realized a long play recording mode of a triple mode in which a magnetic tape runs at a speed equal to 1/3 of a standard tape running speed. These techniques have been disclosed by, for example, JP-A-59-124004 and so on. Also, various data input means using a control signal on a magnetic tape include techniques disclosed by, for example, JP-A-62-33388 and so on. Further, high-speed fast feed/rewind techniques have been disclosed by, for example, JP-A-1-217752.